Dropping In
by aaronallblacks
Summary: Begin a journey which shows the events of the Covenant Invasion of Centauri, an outer colony in the Beta Centauri System. Follow three different perspectives, one of a high school student, a military police officer, and an ODST; three vastly different views and goals which is surely to give the reader a detailed glimpse of what actually goes on in a Covenant invasion.
1. Prologue - Ezekiel

"Dropping In"

_aaronallblacks_

**Date:** June 4th, 2529 at 13:25

**Clearance:** Level 3

**From / To:** Haven City ONI HQ, Planet Centauri / UNSC Special Forces High Command, Planet Earth

**Subject:** The Covenant Are Here On Centauri

**Message:** This is an urgent message to any and all UNSC personnel. The Covenant are in the Beta Centauri System. Our naval ships are falling rapidly; all cities are on high-alert lockdown. Send help immediately or the UEG WILL lose this system. This message is encrypted… We do not have that much time. Decode and destroy this message, we are cutting all links to Earth so the Covenant do not find it. Director Drake signing out.

**Prologue: Ezekiel**

Sixteen year-old Ezekiel is outside in Haven City, on his way to school for the day. As he was leaving his house, he noticed there has been a lot of police on patrol today, and the city seems to be more hectic than usual. It is roughly 6 am and he starts his usual 10 minute walk to Haven High. Wearing his team's rugby jersey and holding his books, he thinks about Melody and hopes she won't get caught up in the mayhem of the city.

He strolls two blocks straight, passing a park and the library, and goes to make the left to get to his school, only to discover a police blockade on the street with the high school in view behind it.

"What gives, MP's?" Asks Ezekiel

"The city is at yellow-level alert today; we are sectoring and monitoring the city until we go back into the green. We just need to see your I.D. and you can head on to school." Replies a military policeman

"Yellow? What is going on? Oh, sorry, here's my school I.D." Ezekiel says as he pulls out his lanyard with his I.D. on it

"Ezekiel Davis. Everything checks out, okay head to class." The MP says politely, handing Ezekiel his I.D. and letting him through the barricade

"But you didn't answer my question." Ezekiel says, but is ignored by the MP's

Ezekiel takes the last few steps to his school, with just enough time to make a quick call to Melody. He sets down his books and pulls out his phone. He scrolls through to Melody's contact, and makes a call.

"Ring-Ring-Ring-"As the phone connects the call

"Hey Ezekiel, class is in 10 minutes, but what's wrong?" Melody asks

"I'm just making sure you're okay, the city is at yellow today for some reason, and the MP's are not talkative about it either." Ezekiel says

"Yeah I know, to get into school I had to be searched and go through a checkpoint." She replies

"Well look, keep your phone on today, if anything happens, we call each other. If anything BIG happens, we meet each other. Okay?" He asks

"I don't know. I'm worried…" She replies solemnly

"Hey look, it's probably nothing. Guess who's playing in a rugby tournament today." Ezekiel jokes

"Ok fine. I'll do what you said, I'll be at your field at 1:25 before you warm-up. Bye." She says happily, and in a better mood

The bell for Class 1 rings, and Ezekiel goes inside with his books that were left on a nearby bench. First class of the day? Physics. Ezekiel strives to become an engineer for the UNSC, and recruiters have been to the school every year, one time he even met an ODST off duty that was recruiting for the Marines. Class begins at 6:30, and while he does his work, he continues to think about Melody, blocks away at the all-girl school for the gifted. She shares the same dream as Ezekiel, which makes their 8 month bond even better to him.

It reaches 8, and he goes to his CAD class. He begins Class 2 with work from last week that is due today; a project. He and the other students had to individually design something on CAD for a presentation. Of course to Ezekiel, this was the perfect opportunity to design the UNSC Davis Devil, the best warship the UNSC could buy. All he needed to do was finish some final details and texturing, and he would be the first to present. As he was finishing his work at around 8:46, he gets a text from Melody.

"Things are getting strange, my uncle and aunt, the ones that own the champagne business in the country, haven't returned their daily calls to my father. They always call around this time, and they're off today too. Keep on the lookout; be careful, if you get hurt I'll kill you :p –Melody"

Ezekiel smiles and puts his phone away, but also diverting his thinking from the warship to the matter at hand. He knows Uncle Tom and Aunt Clarissa talk on a day to day basis with Melody's father, and something is up. But maybe it's just the code yellow, so he brings his attention back to his work, and he saves his finished master piece. He pulls out the USB with his ship on it, and plugs it into the 3D hologram display in the center of the classroom.

"Ezekiel, you're first to present, as we can all see. What did you design over the past week and a half?" Asks Mr. Rhine, his teacher who is native-born German

"Well, Mr. Rhine, I present to the class the-"As he turns on the display

"UNSC Davis Devil; the best warship the UNSC could buy. It has guns on all sides with capabilities to see everywhere around the ship, even the most tough blind spots on the ships of today. The big guns are on the sides, capable of tearing a modern day warship in half, and then into pieces. The interiors are air-locked and very terran-like in nature. There is room on board for soldiers, supplies, ship workers, and everything in between." Ezekiel presents quite proudly, in a tangent of engineering galore

"Quite impressive, Ezekiel, in all honesty, this seems better designed than most UNSC ships. And once again, you receive a 100% on a project in my class. Next up, Jordan Harris." Mr. Rhine says after Ezekiel is done presenting

It is now 9:30 and Ezekiel goes to his Class 3, Modern History; the last history class he will ever have to take. Today, he continues to learn about the transition from Inner Colonies to the outer ones, like his own, and the advantages; and the difficulties, of the transition for the UEG. This class, he feels, will better his taste in what to design for the UNSC when he joins, because if he doesn't learn his history, it will just repeat itself.

After Class 3, is lunch at 11 pm. He gets his lunch and sits down with his three lifelong friends, Jake, Zach, and Richard.

"Uh-oh guys, yellow-alert today. The big scary aliums and insurrectionists will kill us all!" Says Richard jokingly and mockingly

"Well we are an outer colony." Laughs Zach

"Damn! Should have stayed on Hat Yai with my mom!" Laughs Jake

"I honestly think something big is happening. I don't know." Ezekiel says

"Why, bad nightmares? I'm just kidding but seriously why?" Asks Richard

"Well, for one, we haven't ever been on yellow-alert, only in school-run drills, which they announce beforehand. Two, Melody's aunt and uncle in the champagne business haven't been in touch today with her father. And 3, the MP's are all shaken up today. Can't all be coincidence." Ezekiel replies in a more serious tone

"Don't get all paranoid. It might just be the first unannounced drill." Jake says

"But let's just get back to normal talk, no tinfoil conspiracies, this isn't the early 2000's, learned about that today in cultural history." Zach laughs

"Yeah, and the UNSC Davis Devil was unveiled today in Rhine's." Ezekiel says

"You pumped for the game today, Zeke?" Jake asks, calling Ezekiel by his nickname

"Is that a real question? I'm going to score more points than a wing today." Ezekiel laughs

"But you're a flanker." Richard says

"Wait no, I read about this in my off time being bored of cultural history homework. There was this guy on the New Zealand All-Blacks early 2000's named Richie McCaw. Even though he was flanker, he knew how to get that ball through the other team. Pretty interesting I'd say." Zach says, remembering the online article almost word for word

"Scoring or non-scoring flankers aside, we will win ALL the scrums today, got it?" Jake exclaims

"We better! Go Spartans!" The four yell with the other rugby players in the cafeteria

The four continue their lunch and head to each of their Class 4's, Ezekiel's being programming at 11:30 which goes until 1 to finish the day. His assignment is another project, by the same teacher, to design a mock building's network from scratch. He asked Mr. Rhine beforehand if he could design the UNSC Davis Devil's, and it was an accepted idea. So far he has I.D. card activated doors, intercoms, and a basic intranet working. Today he is finishing the intranet and doing the telecommunications. But at 12:38, the unexpected happens; the school immediately goes to red-alert, and the school is on lockdown. He receives a text from Melody a few moments later.

"School just went on lockdown. Look in the sky! What are they? I'm so scared! –Melody" Ezekiel reads as he looks up, and sees three huge purple spaceships hovering over the city.

Outside, Ezekiel can see military units and MP's moving into positions, with a loud, echo of gunfire filling the streets. The windows are being covered with metal closing and everyone is instructed to go downstairs to the basement. And with a primal instinct, a need for survival, he sends two different texts, one to Melody, and one to his three best friends.

"Melody, I'm coming to get you with the boys, we'll all be ok. We are leaving the city. –Zeke"

"Guys, meet me in the basement lobby, we're leaving the city, and we are not safe here. –Zeke"

In the basement of the lobby, Ezekiel finds his friends.

"So genius, how are we leaving, where are we going, and why? Answer those and we're in." Richard says

"I know a way out through the history hallway, we are going away from the northern countryside and the city, so probably to Port Haven, and because there is a war outside." Ezekiel says

"Hmmm fine. Actually, yeah, dying is not on my to-do list today. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Jake says

"Follow me." Ezekiel says, as he leads the three up the stairs to the history hallway

Ezekiel knows that Mr. Miller's room, his modern history classroom, has an old maintenance shaft leading to Melody's school. The four sneak up the stairway and through the hallway. As they approach the door to 409, a MP stops them.

"What are you four doing? Get downstairs! That is a martial lawed order!" The MP declares

Without even thinking once, Zach tackles the MP rugby style, as the other three join in. They take his baton and beat him over the head, dragging him inside the room, and locking the door behind them.

"Oh no! We just assaulted an officer! We're in so much trouble!" Jake says

"We have bigger problems, now here's the plan: We get Melody, get to Port Haven, and leave the planet if things are not safe there. Let's take his pistol and let's leave." Ezekiel says

Zach grabs the baton; Ezekiel has the pistol, and the four head through the old tunnel. Ezekiel texts Melody again as Jake finds a working flashlight.

"Go to the old service tunnel we explored before. We're leaving the city. –Zeke"

The four journey on through the cold, damp tunnel. After a few minutes they run into Melody.

"Zeke! What's going on? I'm so scared!" Melody cries as she rests her head on Ezekiel's shoulder

"Look, we all need to just stay calm, stick together, and follow the plan, right guys?" Ezekiel says

"Yup, hey Melody, about our game today..." Zach jokes

"Where to now?" Richard asks

"There is a final exit of this tunnel, to the city service building where all the public school electricians and maintenance workers get their tools from. Should be empty now, plus it's low profile, so we can get a view of what's happening." Ezekiel says

The five go through the tunnel, and reach the building they were going to. Inside, Jake gets more batteries, and they all peer out the windows, remaining hidden, and what they see outside is horrifying. Alien creatures in open bloodbaths with marines and MP's. Gunfire, grenades, explosions, they see the worst of it all. Ezekiel notices tall, slender, and armored aliens with elongated heads, accompanied by small, rough skinned creatures with what appears to be a gas mask covering its mouth.

The humans make a rush up the street, clearing their way up to the next block, and one of the mini aliens wanders into the building terrified, with its back to the group of five, ducking under the windows. Horrified, the five look at each other and the alien, and all at once, they rush behind it and tackle the alien to the ground. Zach rips off its gas mask, and the smell of methane fills the room.

"What is that thing?" Melody asks tearing up

"I… I don't know. But it's dead now." Zach says

"What now?" Jake asks

"Let's stay out of sight, lay low, but follow the military. And then-"Ezekiel says, as Richard cuts him off

"Look! The aliens are breaking into our school!" Richard says in shock

"Good thing we left. But we have to stay cool; don't let any bad thoughts into your head, just stay calm. Right now let's leave behind belongings that we don't need, and then let's make a break for that building across the street." Ezekiel says.

They five sprint to the building across from them, an office building riddled with bullets on the side facing them. As they enter the building, they all hear the unforgettable, most traumatic thing they will ever hear in their lives: the bloodcurdling screams of their classmates being massacred in their schools.


	2. Chapter 1 - Anglo

"Dropping In"

_aaronallblacks_

**Date: **June 4th, 2529 at 3:13 a.m.

**Location: **Champagne Valley, Planet Centauri

**Sector / Station: **Sector 5 / Station 1-HQ

**To / From: **Planet Centauri MP HQ / Sergeant Franks

**Subject: **Raise the Alert Level!

**Message: **These… damn things… they're attacking Champagne Valley! Put the whole planet on red alert! They are murdering anyone they see, civilians, police, you name it! Send reinforcements! -Signal Lost at 3:15 a.m.-

**Chapter 1: Anglo**

Justin Anglo's alarm wakes him at 5:15 as usual on this hot Thursday morning. He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes free of muck and goes over to his windows. He opens the blinds, and warm sunshine fills the room, making his eyes adjust to the brightness. He goes over to his closet, and puts on his military police uniform and badge.

Justin then goes to the room across the hall to the bedroom of his two sons, three year old Robert and 8 year old Alex. He goes over to their window and opens their blinds as well. The two twist and turn in their bed, slowly waking up; while Justin goes to the bathroom and freshens up for the long day ahead.

"Boys, time to get up; come on." Justin says

"It's too early." Alex says as he gets up with his brother in the doorway

"Are we gonna call grandmommy?" Alex asks

"As always, let's get to the holo pc then; I'll start breakfast." Justin smiles

Justin goes to the kitchen of his small apartment, and gets three bowls out; heating the frying pan as well. After he gets a few eggs cooking, he prepares the cereal and pours three cups of orange juice. After breakfast was all done, the boys come down dressed to the table. Justin puts the holo pc on the table and places the food down.

"Grandmommy isn't answering." Alex says as the call goes to voicemail

"What?" Justin asks, as the voicemail message speaks

"Anglo residence, sorry we cannot take your call at the moment, leave a message and we will return your call as soon as possible. Goodbye." The voicemail of his mother speaking says

"Officer Anglo, this is Sheriff Jones, we are at yellow-alert today; the entirety of Haven City is as well. Report to Checkpoint 10-7-A instead of the station today." A voice message from the sheriff says as Justin goes through his voicemails

"Yellow alert? What's that dad?" Alex asks

"It's… nothing. You're going to your Aunt Alice's earlier than usual today. Hurry up and eat you two." Justin says

"Okay." Both of the boys say in unison

At around 5:45 Justin gets his boys in the squad car parked out front, and drives them to the east side of the city where his sister Alice lives. He goes through the other MP checkpoints with ease, being a MP himself. He gets to his sister's apartment at 5:55 and lets the kids inside.

"Be careful today, if anything happens today, tell Aunt Alice to get you both out of school, understand?" Justin tells the boys

"Ok dad, bye." Alex says, as the two boys run inside

Justin then has a short drive to the north side of the city and reaches his designated checkpoint right on time at 6 a.m. with the rest of his squad setting up. In his small checkpoint squad are Officer Domingo and Deputy Quinn. But also at his checkpoint, are two UNSC marines who he never seen before. He parks his squad car in the correct position, and heads over to his squad.

"Hey Anglo, code yellow today, odd isn't it?" Domingo says

"Yeah I'm sort of bothered by it, my mother hasn't answered my calls from Champagne Valley, she always does." Anglo replies

"Might just be a comms issue, don't sweat it, the city's network has been shoddy today. But anyways, let me introduce you to Specialist Yorke and Private Brooks." Domingo says, pointing to each of the marines

"Nice to meet you, Anglo." The two marines say

"Same to you both, hey Quinn, done yet?" Anglo says motioning over to the deputy

"Yeah we are good to go here." Quinn says in his native Canadian accent

"So why the code yellow, Domingo? Sarge say? I bet those ONI spooks know…" Anglo says

"ONI? Those guys give me the creeps." Brooks says

"Did a mission with them once, didn't brief any of us one bit." Yorke replies

"Odd you ask, Sarge didn't give a reason because he said he wasn't given one either from the sheriff." Domingo says

"And the sheriff?" Anglo asks

"He wasn't told why either from the city's commissioner. Weird I think, usually these yellow alerts are well planned beforehand. Something must surely be up this time." Quinn says as he heads over

"Well let's get to it, maybe this truck here is an insurrectionist." Brooks laughs as the squad proceeds with processing the vehicles passing through

After long, grueling hours in the hot sun of checkpoint duty, the squad gets a break at 11:45 for a half-hour lunch break. The MP Cadets take control of 10-7-A, and Anglo's team heads across the street to a café he usuals. The 5 sit down in stools at the front counter, with a television on behind the cook.

"Planet Centauri under yellow alert? Haven City, among other cities planet-wide on MP lockdown? Find out on Centauri News Network after these commercials…" The holo-TV says as the cook proceeds over to the team

"Hey Justin, let me guess, sweet tea and a burger?" Frank, the cook, says in a friendly tone

"Of course, oh and here's some money to cover my tab from the last few times." Anglo says, handing the cook some money

"This is CNN, and here is an exclusive interview with the UNSC Eagle over our planet." The reporter says

"We are in code-yellow due to strange occurrences in Sector 5, Champagne Valley. We expect things to go green within the next hour, but if we happen to go red, be prepared, stay indoors, and follow all UEG procedures. Thank you for your cooperation fellow citizens of Centauri." Admiral George says to the camera, then going back to his bridge

"And now to the weather, what is this afternoon like, Ken?" The reporter asks

"Well Jen, it is a blazing 39.5 degrees Celsius out, with no clouds in sight, and the evening will be a warm 34, keep those air conditioners running folks. Back to you Jen." Ken says

"Well guys, it's 12:15 p.m. back to 10-7-A." Anglo says

"10-7-A, I forgot, how do MP's name their checkpoints again?" Brooks asks

"Sector 10, Station 7, Position Alpha." Domingo replies, as the team returns back to their checkpoint, relieving the cadets of their duties

Things go normal, until at 12:38, a city-wide broadcast declares that the city will go to red-alert. Anglo quickly calls Alice, and demands she takes them out of school, but she says she already tried but she cannot in red-alert. Anglo then remembers the last words of his late wife, Clarissa.

"Justin… I'm not going to survive the birth. Just… keep them and you safe… raise them well, love them, and keep them safe… I love you Justin… Alex… watch after Robert for mommy. Goodbye…" She said as she passed on during Robert's birth

Justin clutches his golden necklace he always wears, which carries his wedding ring, and hers, and resets his priority. He will get his kids out of school. Then, up in the sky, he sees three huge purple ships in the sky. The radio goes haywire, until a message directed to his team comes through.

"Anglo, your team is to go to the elementary school and lock it down. Now." The sheriff says

"Alright guys, you hear that? Let's save these kids. Specialist, what in God's name are those up there?" Anglo demands

"I do not know… I bet ONI does…" He replies

They load up in the two cars and speed off towards the school. They park, blocking the front door, and arm themselves with MP Shotguns and Magnum Pistols. They climb through one front door, and proceed through the building, rushing the masses of kids to the basement. But meanwhile, Anglo branches off and is in a search for his kids. He rushes down the Pre-K hallway and finds Robert.

"Hi daddy." Robert smiles, as Anglo picks him up and rushes to the 2nd Grade hallway and almost passes by Alex

"Alex come on. We are leaving, now." Anglo says taking his two sons to the back of the school

"What's happening dad?" Alex asks

"We are going to Port Haven and getting off this planet." Anglo responds

"Anglo where are you?" Domingo asks through Anglo's headset

"I'm saving my kids." Anglo responds

"But what about the mission?" Domingo responds

"Screw the mission! We are leaving the planet, and if you want to survive whatever the hell is coming from up there, I suggest you do the same!" Anglo yells

"That's abandoning a direct order, are you sure you want to- Oh my God! The UNSC Eagle!" Domingo says as Anglo looks through the windows

The UNSC Eagle comes into view up above, with now five purple ships. From the start, the two sides were exchanging fire, and the superior and bigger Eagle takes two out, leaving the original three. But the middle one, the biggest. Opens fire on the Eagle, and it starts to explode.

"Anglo… I'm with you. Meet me at your sister's house." Domingo says

Anglo jumps out a back window, and runs through the playground; Robert asks if they're going to play. Up in the sky, hundreds of drop pods are shooting down from the UNSC Eagle, Anglo thinks of ODST's and how it might be them. The pods are heading toward Sector 1, Port Haven, the biggest spaceport of Centauri, and ONI Base Centaurus is located. Outside, he meets up with his team, as strange aircraft fill the city's sky.

"Anglo, let's get Alice, then to Port Haven, the UNSC Phoenix is stationed there, maybe it's our ticket off the planet." Domingo says

"Marines, what are they?" Anglo demands, putting Robert down

"We don't know, but those are ODST's for sure." Yorke says

We'll pass by the city school system's service station to Alice's apartment, which will be a bit further east, then head straight southwest to the south gate." Brooks says, as he holds a city map

"Sounds good. And if you haven't met them before, here is Robert and Alex. Boys, stay low and always stick with us, got it?" Anglo says

The boys nod their head in terror, and the group goes east, and as they pass the high school, they see a firefight between MP's with marines fighting off strange looking aliens. The aliens rush their way in, and the group goes behind the high school. A few minutes later, they see a few MP's at checkpoint 10-13-C fighting some of the aliens, right near the service station.

"Hey can you give us a hand? We're getting shot to death here!" A MP yells to the group

"Alex, you and Robert stay in here, got it?" Anglo says as he puts them in a squad car, with the two getting down

The group sees a u-shaped aircraft above them, and out jumps six short aliens with triangular backpacks, a tall two and a half meter tall alien, and two average sized skinny aliens with small circular energy shields. Anglo pulls out his pistol, and shoots the tall thing, but an invisible shield blocks the bullet. The others put down the small aliens with ease, but the two skinny ones, very agile, duck behind a car. The tall one rushes to Anglo's barrier, Anglo somersaults backwards and shoots it with his shotgun, dropping the alien. Meanwhile the two agile ones are gunned down.

"This corner up here has an alley leading to Alice's apartment with the service station I mentioned to the right of it; let's pass right by the service station to that alley!" Brooks yells

As he talks, one of the MP's of 13-C gets stabbed through the abdomen with a two pronged sword of energy, and three tall aliens appear out of nowhere in front of them, along with four short aliens. The team rush up the street, whilst Anglo grabs his sons, and rushes them towards the alley. By that time, the alien threat is gone, for now, but one short alien has a gun pointed at him. When the short alien notices the tall aliens are dead however, he runs into the service station, as Anglo's team rushes to the alleyway. The last thing the group hears before entering the alleyway is the helpless screams of high schoolers in the high schools behind them. Anglo covers his sons' ears and rushes them through the alleyway, crossing a firefight filled street quickly into the entrance of his sister's apartment building.

They hurry up the stairs of the apartment, and reach 13-B, banging on the door furiously. Alice opens the door, and lets them all in, locking the door behind her. She drops to the floor against the door in tears, and Robert goes over to her and hugs her.

"What's going on Justin? What do we do?" Alice cries

"We're leaving the city, sis. Do you guys have anyone you know in the city?" Anglo asks

"Nobody for me to carry out of this city." Quinn says

"My pregnant wife, you met her before, Hannah, she's in the Haven Hospital near the south gate. I hope she's okay…" Domingo says

"Hey you helped me get my sister, we'll get your wife too, come on, let's go." Anglo says

"Daddy why are we at Alice's?" Alex asks

"We can't leave her behind can we?" Anglo asks, sitting down with his boys

"What were those things out there dad?" Alex asks terrified

"We don't know, that's why we're leaving." Anglo replies

"Are my friends at school fine dad?" Alex asks

"More of us were sent to your school than any other, I think they'll do just fine, your school has an entrance to the cool sublevels we walked through before on bring your kid to work day, remember?" Anglo says

"Oh yeah! Okay dad, as long as my friends are fine. Well I'm sure they'll be fine, but I'd still rather leave." Alex says calmer now

"Listen kid, we'll all make it, okay?" Quinn says to cheer the boys up

"What now, Brooks?" Yorke asks

"Sublevel one should get us directly to the hospital, the map says." Brooks replies

"Come on, the sooner the better." Anglo says letting everyone out the apartment

"What are you doing?" Alice asks, looking at Anglo still in the apartment

"Grabbing the picture of me, Clarissa, and Alex. My copy is at the station." Anglo says, grabbing the wallet sized picture and heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 2 - Wolfe

"Dropping In"

_aaronallblacks_

**Date:** June 4th, 2529 at 12:00

**Location: **ONI Base Centaurus, Port Haven, Planet Centauri

**From / To: **Director Drake / Admiral George of the UNSC Eagle

**Subject: **Covenant Ships Inbound – Prepare

**Message:** Four Covenant scout ships and one warship travelling through the Beta Centauri system detected from our sensitive radar satellites. ETA: 38 minutes, prepare all onboard weaponry and personnel.

**Chapter 2: Wolfe**

ODST Wolfe wakes up at 8 a.m. on board the UNSC Eagle. The Eagle along with its share of ODST's were brought up into orbit days before when reports of inbound Covenant via Slipspace to the Beta Centauri System. He gets up out of bed, and goes around the barracks to the rest of his squad while still in his night fatigues.

"Good morning boss." ODST Vlad says to Wolfe

"You ready for the day? I want my squad in pristine condition for any fight to come." Wolfe responds

"Yes boss. What are we assigned to do in case of an attack?" Vlad asks

"Hit and run boarding procedures. You're a good pilot, no worries right?" Wolfe says finally actually waking up

"Got it boss, let's get the squad together for some food." Vlad says, getting his armor prepared

"Get on it, trooper." Wolfe says, heading back to his room

Wolfe changed into his ODST armor, remembering all the things he had done to gain the privilege of gaining it. He flashbacks to his time on the warfront of the Champagne Uprising, here on his home world, Centauri. He and his squad were brought in via a pelican behind enemy lines. His squad quickly dwindled in number, and eventually it was only him. He was captured and brought to the rebel leader himself. He remembers the gruesome torture and interrogation used against him, what was worse; the waterboarding or shock treatment? He chooses to not choose.

But he then remembers escaping that base; only to find the UNSC was about to carpet bomb it to end the rebellion. He was decorated greatly, and offered a position in the ONI special operations force. Those three years were the most intense, where every mission was do or die, win or lose, succeed or lose. Finally after eight long years, he sent in a request for ODST training. The two year process began, and after a few missions, here is, squad leader of ODST Team Inferno-XIII. He finishes the processing of putting on his armor and heads over to the table where he and his team have planned every day aboard the Eagle.

"Hey Wolfe, breakfast's ready." Says ODST Thomas, a member of Inferno-XIII

"Hello, Thomas, Vlad; June, and Kane." Wolfe says

"So, the Covenant are on the way?" June asks

"Yes, sometime today. We're on hit and run duty. So let's do some planning." Wolfe says

"Well, you have a pilot, and a demo woman at your disposal; what should we do?" June asks

"I say we hit the plasma generators, that explosion would render them motionless, and that's at the least." Kane says

"Good thinking, rookie. But defending the ship from boarders is top priority above boarding their ship. Vlad, we have fighters on board, one has been assigned to you." Wolfe says

"Ah, how fun, how about the rookie co-pilots?" Vlad adds

"I'm fine with it." Kane says

"Then it's handled, Kane and Vlad are offense, the rest of us are defense. Any comments or suggestions?" Wolfe asks

"If the time comes, will I have demo charges readily available?" June asks

"Of course, oh and Thomas, the ship's A.I. and other systems have been glitch as of late, I've been told to get you to help them with that." Wolfe says

"Consider it done." Thomas says as he leaves

"So now it is set, now we just wait." Vlad says as he reclines in his chair

"So, Wolfe, let's say the Eagle gets hammered and is about to blow, what do we do then?" Asks Kane

"Follow me." Wolfe says, leading Kane to out of the barracks

"Leaving me with her? Kitty has claws." Vlad laughs as June stares him down

Wolfe takes Kane down a hallway leading to the hangar. Instead of going into the hangar, they go into the pod bay, where drop pods fill the room, and Wolfe walks down the line of them. After passing a few different teams, five drop pods in a row read Inferno-XIII. The emblem on each of theirs is a phoenix in a shield, and the middle one reads Wolfe. The two to his side are Vlad and June, and then the outer ones read Thomas and Kane.

"I think it's time you got acquainted with your pod. Savor the moment; I didn't get the chance before my first drop. Welcome to my team, trooper." Wolfe says, showing Kane to his pod

"It's amazing! I have wanted to be an ODST ever since rebels killed my parents back on Roost. Thanks for taking me in, Wolfe, I won't let you down." Kane says, genuinely excited

"You'll do fine trooper, I read your record front to back many times, when it came to combat, even you spooked the spooks." Wolfe laughs

"That was to prove myself; I wanted to show I'm ODST material. Just think about it; being the best of the best marines, dropping in to the big firefights, the ones that determine whether a planet thrives or dies, I'm proud to be an ODST of the UNSC, when will I drop in, Wolfe?" Kane asks with his hand on his drop pod

"Your time will come, rookie, but for now, let's get back to the squad." Wolfe says, leading Kane out the pod bay

The two close the door behind them, and peer into the hangar, and see it is possibly the busiest part of the ship; marines doing marching drills, aircraft being fuelled and readied, and technicians racing computer to computer; access panel to access panel. They get back to the barracks, and once again, the squad is together. For the coming hours, the five sit around the holo-pc on the computer; analyzing every part of their mission and its tactics. Hours later, at noon, the ship goes wild.

"Wolfe, we have 38 minutes until the Covenant come in from Slipspace, prepare your squad, report and orders just came from Base Centaurus." Lieutenant Fells reports, handing Wolfe a copy

"Well team, let's give the rookie here a flavor of experience today. Let's see what the report says." Wolfe says, putting on his pitch black, blaring red, and sharp white ODST helmet, which matches the same color scheme as the rest of his armor; the same going for the rest of the team

"This is ONI Base Centaurus. Deep space, sensitive radar satellites report Covenant activity. ETA 38 minutes from noon for arrival. Prepare all units, put all sectors of Centauri on red-alert and lockdown, and finally, close all connections with any other human colony or asset." Signed Director Drake

"Well, team, you know the drill, I'll see you flying around Vlad. And rookie, good luck out there." Wolfe says, as Vlad and Kane leave

"I won't fail, boss." Kane replies as the door shuts

"Bright kid, he'll lose the happy-go-lucky attitude after another few weeks." June says

"Give or take." Thomas says

"Hey give him some slack, he is the most enthusiastic about joining, and I like his cause. But that's besides the matter at hand, Thomas; go to the bridge, Admiral George needs you. June, you're with me, we're going to the hangar." Says Wolfe, as they both nod

Wolfe and June go to the hangar, where they see marines being loaded into pelicans and space fighters. Whenever they pass a marine, the marine salutes them with a friendly greeting, as they both proceed through the hangar. After a few minutes, all ships are ready to launch; weapon systems online, and all personnel ready for one hell of a fight. The clock strikes 12:38 p.m. Centauri time, and at first the bigger Covenant ship and two scout ones come in view. Shortly after, whilst marines go in for boarding, the other two scout ships come in, and the first conflict in the Covenant Invasion of Centauri begins.

"Hey boss, these Covenant ships look real cute, I must say." Vlad jokes in his thick native-English accent

"Do not underestimate them, trooper. Were they cute in Hat Yai or Harvest? Regardless, they do look funny don't they?" Wolfe responds

"Things in the bridge are okay going into battle, boss." Thomas reports in

"Keep it that way, trooper." Wolfe says

"Of course, boss." Thomas responds

"How do you think the rookie will fare, Wolfe?" June asks

"I'm sure Vlad will be a good teacher, if not at least comedic." Wolfe says as he and June laugh

The UNSC Eagle opens fire with its one broadside, dorsal, and prow weaponry, directed at the main ship, while shooting a scout ship with its other broadside; both do big hits against each. The marines' spaceships are in combat with the Covenant's, and some marines manage to land in the Covenant hangar; whilst a phantom heads toward the Eagle's hangar bay. In the background, a lone fighter chases down two banshees; finishing one off, back flipping as the banshee banks left, and shooting that one down as well.

"Good shots, rookie." Wolfe says

"Good driving, Vlad." Vlad jokes

"You got a phantom incoming, boss." Thomas says

"We got it, how's the bridge Thomas?" Wolfe asks, getting ready as he puts his SMG from safety to fire

"Some glitches here and there, but other than that they said I can assist you and June, on my way, boss." Thomas says

The phantom flies into the hangar, with a plasma turret facing Wolfe and June's cover; the two duck down, as June pulls out a grenade launcher, popping a shot inside the phantom. The explosion makes the grunt fly off the turret and kills a few other passengers. Wolfe stands up, and rushes the enemies, three elites, accompanied by five grunts. He throws a grenade, lowering one elite's shields, and killing three grunts. He fires into the elite, and downs it; as one elite fires a needler towards Wolfe. Wolfe jumps to his left, down behind an empty ammo crate. After he lands, he hears the sound of a grenade launcher go off, and the elite leap over Wolfe's cover. Wolfe takes his SMG and riddles the elite with bullets, removing its shields, and then rushing to beat him with the butt of his SMG.

The elite ducks out of the way and flips Wolfe to the ground, but Wolfe takes out his knife, stabbing the elite in the ankle, then in the neck. As he turns around a red elite this time, comes rushing Wolfe with an energy sword, about to slash him. As he goes to slash, a magnum goes off three times, lowering the elite's shields, and one hitting the elite in the shoulder; giving Wolfe enough time to beat the elite with his SMG across the head. The elite drops and Wolfe shoots him with the rest of the bullets in his SMG. The grunts immediately take cover and a few magnum shots later, the phantom leaves with no Covenant in the hangar.

"Nice save, Thomas." Wolfe laughs

"Eh, you're lucky I had my magnum in my hand and not my SMG." Thomas replies in full armor, as with June

"Hey, so you know that phantom that just left the Eagle? The one with a grenade launcher hit? Yeah watch this." Vlad laughs as his fighter circles the phantom, and shoots the phantom, blowing it up

"Keep it up Vlad." June says

"She's being nice? Did a brute hit you in the head or something? I'm just kidding. Call me, oh wait." Vlad laughs, cutting off his transmission

"Incoming Covenant Attack." The ship's intercom says via its A.I. named Elissa

Wolfe, June, and Thomas see the Covenant weaponry charging up, and the fighter of Vlad and Kane comes landing in a hurry in the hangar.

"What are you doing?" Wolfe asks Vlad

"They have five ships firing at the Eagle at once! Get to the drop pods! Now!" Vlad yells, leading the team to the pod bay

"They have their scout ships firing? They're not just scouting are they… Good call Vlad, let's go." Wolfe says as Elissa speaks again

"All marines return to the Eagle; all ODST's on board or on mission go to the pod bays and launch to Port Haven." The intercom says

Red lights and sirens are going off throughout the ship, and Inferno-XIII rushes to the pod bay, with the door already open. They see the other ODST teams rushing into their pods, as the Eagle is struck with everything the Covenant had. The team falls to the ground, but quickly regains their footing, and get inside their drop pods. They each close their pod door shut, place their weapons in their holders, and strap themselves in.

"Good thing you savored the moment earlier, rookie." Wolfe says

"To Port Haven, correct?" Kane asks

"Already got it, team. Give control of your pods to me, I have this handled." Thomas says

"Good job Thomas, are you sure coordinated are planned?" Wolfe asks

"Already done, uploading flight paths for each of your pods… now." Thomas replies

"How long do I give you control?" Kane asks

"Already done, everything for this drop should be automated now." Thomas says

"And I thought computer geeks would be the most stressed in combat situations, not this guy." Vlad says

"Prepare to drop, team." June says

"Launching in… 3… 2… 1… Dropping in." Each of their pods report, as the pods shoot down towards Centauri had high velocity

"Look! The Eagle, it's done for." June exclaims

"Took down two of them with it at least." Vlad says

"And the other three are damaged. The Eagle just possibly saved the planet by causing that much of an inconvenience to the Covenant." Wolfe adds

"ETA: 20 seconds to landing at Port Haven." Thomas says

"Got us going close to ONI Base Centaurus?" Wolfe asks

"We'll be within walking distance, boss." Thomas replies

During the drop, they see Haven City, Pluton City, and Port Haven in lockdown with many firefights happening at once. Exactly 20 seconds after Thomas said so, the team lands simultaneously near each other, and each of their doors shoot out, and the team meets is a huddle a short walk from the ONI Base.

"Let's get to Director Drake and see what we should do next, let's go team." Wolfe says, as he and his team grabs their things out of their pods, following behind him

Right before the Centauri Base, are two seraphs dropping in Covenant forces, and then flying off.

"Let's give them hell team." Vlad laughs

From the two ships, are eight jackals, four elites, and twelve grunts. There is a small defending force of marines defending the base's front door. They have an emplaced machine gun with two squads of men. The machine gun opens fire, killing some of the grunts, and lowering two of the elites' shields. ODST Team Inferno-XIII rushes in behind the Covenant forces. Wolfe tackles an elite from behind, slamming its face into the ground, and stabbing it in the back of the neck, slashing down. But, a jackal opens fire at him, and Wolfe uses the elite as a meat shield, taking the plasma burns for him.

The rest of Wolfe's team opens fire, and saves the small marine defense, and they all approach the marines.

"We are from the UNSC Base Haven, we need reinforcements here at the port to save the UNSC Phoenix, but our radio is shot, ONI is locking us out until the area is secure, can you ODST's help us?" A sergeant asks from behind the sandbags in front of the base

"We are ODST Team Inferno-XIII and would be glad to assist, as we need to speak to the director himself. We'll just need some ammo; we were rushed getting of the Eagle." Wolfe replies

"Sure help yourselves; we have a small cache, hurry up, look!" The sergeant says as a phantom and two seraphs come flying towards the base

"We got it, sergeant." Kane says, taking point behind a sandbag

The two seraphs drop the same troops as before, but the elites are red, and the phantom carries two blue elites, six grunts, and two hunters.

"Hunters! Get 'em from the back, someone!" The marine on the turret yells

"On it." June says, bringing Thomas with her to flank them

"Rookie, we're flanking the left side, Vlad stay here." Wolfe orders

"No fun, boss, no fun." Vlad laughs

The elites charge the small defending force, as the marines and Vlad manage to cut down the alien foes. All goes well, until the marine on the turret takes a needler shot to the neck. Vlad rushes to the turret, and takes control, shooting at the elites. Meanwhile to the right, Thomas and June ambush the hunters, firing at one extensively, but with only a few of the rounds hitting the beast itself. The wounded one goes to rush June, as she rolls around it, and shoots its back with a magnum until it drops. Right behind her comes the other one, until she hears a blaze of SMG fire and from behind the other hunter comes Thomas, who is pushing over the dead hunter.

"Just a bit of a hassle, isn't it?" Thomas says

"Just a bit." June laughs, as they go to shoot the backs of the Covenant.

All of that happens, while Wolfe and Kane go to attack the red elites, they get the drop on one and easily kill it, but one of them takes out a plasma rifle, and shoots at Wolfe. Kane comes from the other side of a fountain in the center of the battle, and shoots at it, lowering its shields. The elite throws a plasma grenade at Kane, but Kane ducks and rolls to the other side, popping up with his magnum, advancing to the elite, shooting it until it drops to its knees, then slumps to the ground lifeless.

"That's all of them, right?" Vlad asks the sergeant as the Covenant forces lay dead on the ground

"If I counted right, there should still be one red elite left- wait! Behind you!" The sergeant yells as he takes an energy sword slash to the chest, taking the hit for Vlad

"Sergeant!" One of his marines yell jumping onto the elites back, elbowing it in the head

The elite throws the marine off his back, and Vlad gets off the turret, using his SMG to finish off the last elite. The humans regroup outside the front door, surrounding the sergeant.

"Take… my tags… and Private Tyler's… and one last thing…" The sergeant says, losing conciseness

"What? What else sergeant?" The marine yells

"Give those Covenant scumbags hell, give… them… hell…-"He says as he dies, and the marine takes the tags as ordered

"Director Drake. The area is clear, who wishes to enter?" The front door intercom says

"This is ODST Team Inferno-XIII requesting admission into ONI Base Centaurus for further orders." Wolfe says

"Doors are unlocking. Come on in, I'm right upstairs, top floor, button 25 on the elevator, make haste, these new orders are of great importance." Drake replies, as the team enters the building

The team goes to the elevator, and takes the long elevator trip up to the top. The door opens, and there is only one doorway, with a plaque saying it is Director Drake's office.

"Haven't seen the big boss man in a while, huh boss?" Vlad asks

"Let's see what he has to say, come on team. And marine, you did good out there." Wolfe says, as he and his team heads inside the office, leaving him outside the door

"It was an honor, ODST. Recommend me later on? I'll remember the name – Wolfe, squad leader of ODST Team Inferno-XIII. Good luck out there, Team Inferno." The marine smiles as the director's office door closes and Wolfe salutes the marine


End file.
